


Regrets

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Character Death, Gift Fic, M/M, Tragic Romance, Typo's
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Miyoshi berusaha jujur dan tulus meluruskan kenyataan, tetapi Sakuma abai dan menjauhkan diri.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak peroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Hadiah spesial untuk Novi Masyanti
> 
>  
> 
> ~~mencoba kembali ke kapal utama(?) tapi nggak nge-feel orz...~~

Ruangan itu gelap. Dari luar, cahaya redup menyelusup melalui jendela yang tertutup tirai hitam, melipat gandakan gulana dan suram. Lelaki berwajah kusut tertunduk lesu di depan meja makan. Ia merasa begitu hampa, lemah, tolol, dan bodoh. Dunianya kosong, sekosong benaknya saat berita pilu itu datang dan menghantam jiwanya.

Ia duduk menghadap meja dengan kursi kosong yang teronggok. Ia menatap hampa kursi kayu itu, memkirkan orang yang biasa menemaninya duduk di sana, ketika ruangan kelam ini masih seterang siang, dan canda riang mereka memenuhi udara; kala dunia seakan hanya dimiliki berdua.

Segalanya sudah terlambat. Ia mendesah kelu.

Dua piring, dua gelas, dan dua garpu tertata di atas meja, seperti masa dulu. Lelaki itu mengangkat sesendok penuh nasi berkuah sup salada. Ia mulai makan, tetapi tak sanggup. Sendok diturunkan kembali, menimbulkan dentingan lemah dengan piring porselen yang memecahkan sunyi. Tak sesuap-pun mampu dilahap. Ia teringat pada sup hangat berisi campuran kentang-wortel dengan aroma bawang yang lezat, yang biasa disajikan _orang itu._ Segera ia menangkupkan kedua tangan menuju wajah. Ia tergugu, menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ia menyesal.

Ia meratapi ketololannya.

Ia murka pada dirinya sendiri

Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sebebal itu? Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap _dia_ telah mengkhianatinya, tanpa mau mendengar sehuruf pun penjelasan mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

Betapa mahal harga sebuah kepercayaan.

***

Kecurigaan Sakuma terjadi sekitar setahun lalu. Ia memergoki Miyoshi, kekasihnya sehidup semati itu tengah bercengkerama ria dengan seorang pemuda. Sakuma menetapkan diri untuk mengorek siapa sejatinya pria muda yang telah memikat Miyoshi, dan apakah ia punya ‘hubungan khusus’ dengannya, mengingat roman muka Miyoshi yang Sakuma pandang begitu berbeda saat itu; lebih cerah, dan sinar matanya berkilauan; hidup. Tetapi Miyoshi mengaku mereka hanya berteman. Sakuma percaya, pada mulanya.

Semenjak saat itu, Sakuma mengetengahkan kekhawatiran dirinya bahwa Miyoshi hendak berpaling pada lain hati. Barangkali kecemasan ini lebih didasari kecemburuan yang tak beralasan ketimbang objektifitas akal sehatnya. Ia terlanjur mencintai Miyoshi. Ia takut ditinggal oleh Miyoshi, sementara hubungan mereka telah berjalan tiga tahun lamanya. Tidak mungkin, Miyoshi akan berpindah ke lain hati begitu saja. Sakuma tahu Miyoshi pun menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, kendati pria itu tak pernah mengumbar melalui ucapan, sebab Miyoshi bilang bahwa kata-kata tak sanggup mewakili dahsyatnya sebuah perasaan.

Sakuma yakin dirinya percaya terhadap Miyoshi, melalui keintiman yang masih berlanjut di malam-malam panjang mereka, dari satu purnama menuju purnama berikutnya. Musim semi berangsur menghangat. Keceriaan musim panas mampir bertandang. Dan saban pagi mereka lewati dengan interupsi kehangatan yang tersalurkan melalui kejutan-kejutan kecil; kecupan sekilas, dan pelukan tiba-tiba saat Sakuma tengah berkutat dengan penggorengan di atas bara api. Melalui sikap manjanya, Sakuma mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Miyoshi jujur terhadap perasaannya, dan bahwa ia tidak (sedang) bermain api di belakangnya.

***

Hingga suatu sore saat jangkrik-jangkrik musim panas tengah saling bersahutan dengan kirikan mereka, dan angin kering menyapu hingga sudut-sudut flat apertemen dengan jendela menghadap ke arah barat, ketika sengatan sinar mentari di penghujung hari seolah turut membakar teriknya cuaca, Sakuma tak sanggup lagi menahan ledakan amarahnya.

Miyoshi baru saja datang. Ia tengah melangkah memasuki flat saat menemukan Sakuma duduk tegang di sofa kamar tamu mereka. Wajah Sakuma masam. Urat-urat bertonjolan dari lehernya. Miyoshi masih mengindahkan tanda-tanda akan hadirnya badai petir di siang bolong. Senyum miring ciri khas dirinya ia sunggingkan. Miyoshi melanjutkan langkahnya yang pendek-pendek mendekati posisi Sakuma.

Miyoshi baru akan membungkuk dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sakuma, ketika tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sakuma.

“Sudah puas main api?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu gerak-gerikmu di belakang. Kalau sudah bosan denganku, jujur saja lah. Aku bersedia mundur secara teratur, sehingga kau bisa bersenang-senang sepuasnya.”

Miyoshi mengambil jeda untuk menghela napas dalam. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa duduk di hadapan Sakuma. Ia sudah menduga Sakuma akan bersikap seperti ini.

“Aku tak mengerti Sakuma- _san_ mengatakan apa _._ ”

“Aku melihatmu seminggu yang lalu, pergi lagi bersamanya.”

“Sakuma- _san_ tidak mau paham kalau kami hanya berteman?”

“Berteman? Mana ada teman keluar dari hotel berdua, memasang tampang seperti habis foya-foya, atau bahkan lebih dari itu?”

“Banyak prasangka dapat menjerumuskan diri sendiri, Sakuma- _san._ ”

“Kalau pradugaku tidak dikuatkan oleh sikapmu dua hari belakangan, menghilang dan baru muncul dua belas jam kemudian, lalu datang di depan pintu bersama dia. Aku tidak tidak akan terpancing rasa curiga.”

“Berhenti menghakimi hal yang hanya kau lihat sepintas lalu, Sakuma- _san._ Ada proyek yang harus kami hadiri bersama _._ Kebetulan, dia memintaku menjadi bintang tamu dalam sebuah forum penggiat seni─”

Miyoshi hendak mencari pembelaan lebih jauh, tetapi Sakuma yang terlalu muak dan seolah hendak meledak oleh amarah, terburu memotongnya: “lalu soal telepon yang mati, dan mengapa tidak mengirim kabar sehuruf pun bahkan dalam bentuk pesan singkat?”

“Aku tak ingin mengganggu kesibukanmu, Sakuma- _san._ Ponselku kehabisan baterai. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus ponsel. Sudah kucoba menghubungimu untuk pertama kali, tetapi hanya terdengar nada sambung. _”_

Sakuma menghela napas lemah, dan pasrah. Miyoshi seperti sedang berkelit. Ia ingin berkata bahwa sia-sia saja upayanya dalam melancarkan pembelaan terhadap sesuatu yang sudah jelas tampaknya.

“Sakuma- _san_ terlalu lelah. Beristirahatlah dulu. Kita tunda pembicaraan ini nanti.”

Sakuma tak merasakan apa-apa saat Miyoshi meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya ke dapur, menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat, dan memanaskan bak mandi. Pikirannya terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Kekhilafan Miyoshi yang ia beberkan tadi adalah kali kesekian. Di kesempatan lain, ia pernah memergoki Miyoshi tengah berdua dengan orang itu di sebuah taman pinggir kota yang sepi dan rindang. Tanpa sengaja, dengan mata kepala sendiri, ia menyaksikan Miyoshi menyandarkan kepala pada bahu pemuda─bedebah yang ogah untuk ia ingat sebagai manusia. Sakuma masih bungkam bahkan saat kali lain Kaminaga, rekan sejawat Miyoshi, mengunggah foto sebuah pesta dansa di akun _medsos_ nya. Dalam foto itu, Sakuma menangkap siluet kekasihnya tengah berdansa dengan seseorang. Ketika Kaminaga ditanya, ia justru menyatakan keheranan atas ketidaktahuan Sakuma, dan mengira Sakuma sengaja membiarkan Miyoshi bersanding dengan pria itu.

***

“Miyoshi?”

Mereka tengah rebah di atas ranjang yang sama, tetapi Sakuma merasa ranjangnya kini lebih lebar dari yang seharusnya. Miyoshi di tepai ranjang, menyodorkan punggung padanya. Sakuma di tepi yang lain, berbuat hal yang sama. Dingin. Sakuma meratapi dinding yang seakan menjelam tak kasat mata di antara ranjang mereka.

Miyoshi menggumam rendah oleh panggilan Sakuma.

“Bicaralah dengan jujur.”

“Mau melanjutkan yang tadi? Aku sudah katakan yang terjujur dari lubuk hatiku, Sakuma- _san._ ”

“Jujurlah,” ulangnya, “aku tidak akan menyakitimu.”

“Aku tahu, sampai kapan pun, Sakuma- _san_  pun tak akan kuasa menamparku.”

“Kalau kau ingin kita berakhir ...” Sakuma tertegun. Ini kalimat terlarang sekaligus terjujur yang demikian lama terpendam dalam hatinya. Jiwanya bergemuruh. “...katakan dengan jujur.”

Sakuma mengulangi lagi kalimatnya. Ia menunggu reaksi Miyoshi. Jika memang yang terbaik adalah melepaskan, maka Sakuma rela melakukan itu, asalkan Miyoshi bahagia, dan ia tak perlu menarik-narik Miyoshi dalam hubungan yang kian hari tampak bagai tali renggang yang hampir putus ini.

Miyoshi membalik posisi baringnya menghadap Sakuma. Ia memandang punggung itu dengan tatapan sedih. Betapa punggung lebar yang dulu terasa liat dalam sentuhannya itu tampak begitu kecil, dan seolah menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Banyak yang hendak ia sampaikan, tetapi tak satupun sanggup ia tumpahkan.

“Sebuah hubungan yang dilandaskan pada ikatan dua orang, baru akan berakhir ketika salah satunya menyerah untuk mempertahankan ikatan itu. Aku tidak ingin Sakuma- _san_ jadi pecundang yang menyerah secepat itu.”

“ _Tsk,_ pecundang katamu? Berkaca dirilah, Miyoshi. Kau yang mulai menyiram minyak di atas api.”

“Mengapa Sakuma- _san_ tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?”

“Kata-kata tak sanggup mewakili perasaan, kau kan yang bilang?”

“Betul. Hubungannya dengan ini?”

“Jelas sekali. Semua sikapmu, dan perselingkuhanmu di belakang, mencerminkan perasaanmu. Aku tak butuh penjelasan kata-kata.”

Miyoshi terperangah. Sakuma terang-terangan mencapnya dengan label _selingkuh._ Demi pemujaan kepala ikan sarden, sejauh mana ia harus menerangkan lagi?

“Baiklah, kalau Sakuma- _san_ beranggapan begitu. Jangan menyesal, kalau nanti pradugamu terbukti salah.”

Lalu hening, diikuti bunyi detak-detik jam dinding membahana di udara kamar yang terasa dingin. Miyoshi jatuh tertidur dengan perasaan yang tersayat-sayat.

***

Esoknya, Miyoshi mendapati ranjang di sisinya kosong. Ia ingat percekcokan kemarin sore. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Turun dari ranjang, tubuhnya oleng. Miyoshi menahan keseimbangan dirinya yang hampir roboh kembali ke ranjang. Sepertinya ia terserang demam. Kemana Sakuma- _san?_ Ia tidak heran atau pun senang ketika mendapati secarik kertas tergeletak di atas nakas dekat ranjang di sisi kepalanya.

_Maaf. Sebaiknya kita mengambil jarak begini dulu._

Miyoshi meremas kertas memo yang kemudian dilemparkan asal menuju tempat sampah plastik di ujung kamar. Ia berhasil memaksa tubunya untuk berdiri. Ia bersin-bersin. Ia melirik pintu lemari kayu setinggi dua setengah meter di sudut kamar. Salah satu pintunya terbuka, menampakkan celah yang memperlihatkan isi lemari yang kosong.

Miyoshi menghela napas pasrah. Ia melangkah ke arah jendela, menyingkap tirai. Hangat mentari pagi menerabas jendela berterali besi, menerangi kamar. Seberkas cahaya jatuh di lantai keramik, sebagian menimpa ranjang yang tampak rapi dan licin seolah tak pernah ditiduri.

Miyoshi teringat pagi-pagi di masa lalu, ketika terbangun dalam keadaan ranjang mereka kusut dan terurai di sana-sini. Saat rengkuhan Sakuma seringkali membuatnya lupa akan kerasnya kompetisi kehidupan yang sedang menanti di depan mata.

Miyoshi tersenyum sendu. Masa-masa ketika Sakuma menyambut paginya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, mata sayu, kecupan-kecupan lembut, dan ucapan selamat pagi yang hangat, itu sudah berlalu di belakangnya.

Sesungguhnya Miyoshi tak hendak _menikung_ ataupun merusak jalinan afeksi mereka, tetapi sikap Sakuma yang belakangan terlalu abai terhadapnya, memaksanya mengambil keputusan berisiko ini; dengan cara ia _mendekati_ orang lain, supaya Sakuma berbalik mencurahkan segenap kasihnya, seperti dulu. Namun, ia menyesal ketika ternyata Sakuma justru bersikap pasif dan naif, dan kecemburuannya begitu sadis. Berakhir dengan menjauhnya Sakuma dari dirinya, dan benih-benih keretakan itu muncul hingga permukaan.

***

Miyoshi membiarkan Sakuma bertindak sesuai kemauannya sendiri; meninggalkan rumah yang telah tiga tahun belakangan menaungi bahtera mereka, dan menyerahan Miyoshi dalam lengangnya kebimbangan. Hingga suatu hari, saat dedaunan berguguran menyisakan dahan dan ranting meranggas di pohon, Miyoshi mencoba usahanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang menjelma bagai ranting rapuh dihantam-hantam angin musim gugur.

Miyoshi menyusul Sakuma ke rumahnya─tepatnya rumah orang tuanya─di kota sebelah. Ia disambut oleh ayah Sakuma, seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun dengan wajah yang tampak selalu mabuk. Setelah berbasa-basi, Miyoshi tahu bahwa Sakuma tak menyuarakan apapun tentang masalah mereka berdua, tetapi suatu fakta mengejutkan Miyoshi, bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong.

Sakuma tiba-tiba muncul dan membaur dalam percakapan mereka. Miyoshi mendengarnya dari mulut Sakuma sendiri, bahwa ia akan bertunangan, dengan seorang wanita.

Mendengar keputusan menyakitkan ini, Miyoshi kehilangan kata-kata. Ia terkejut bukan main. Ucapan selamat yang ia keluarkan seolah merupakan perpisahan selamat tinggal. Ia tersenyum lemah, berkata bahwa dirinya turut berbahagia dengan berita _gembira_ ini. Ia berdusta, dan ia yakin Sakuma tahu dirinya berdusta.

Miyoshi mengurungkan niatnya semula yang hendak membicarakan pemulihan problematika mereka secara empat mata dengan Sakuma.

Tahulah Miyoshi, bahwa dirinya harus cepat-cepat bertindak dengan langkahnya sendiri. Sebab, cinta tidak berjuang sendirian, adakalanya menyerah menjadi sebaik-baiknya pilihan.

Miyoshi berbalik pergi. Ia tak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Berharap Sakuma tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya dan memohon-mohon agar ia kembali? Omong kosong! Dan seandainya Sakuma mau mengejutkannya dengan pemutarbalikan fakta, bahwa berita pertunangan itu hanya dusta belaka, untuk menakut-nakuti dan membalaskan 'dendam'nya. Miyoshi tahu harapannya palsu.

Miyoshi kembali ke apartemen dengan tangan hampa. Ia menatap kosong tembok putih flat mereka. Ruangan dan kamar-kamar bersih, tempat di mana mereka menitipkan rahasia; menyimpan canda tawa, dan kebersamaan berharga yang posisinya tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun itu, kini dilingkupi sunyi dan sepi. Dalam diam, seperti perasaannya, Miyoshi meratapi kenangan miliknya dengan Sakuma yang terperangkap, menghilang, dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Esoknya, selembar tiket pesawat menuju London tergeletak rapi di pangkuan Miyoshi. Sekalian saja ia pergi, sejauh-jauhnya. Ia tak butuh pembenaran dari siapapun yang ingin menghalang-halangi atau pun mendukung tindakannya. Miyoshi tahu jalannya sendiri.

***

Sakuma tak akan pernah melupakan pagi terburuk itu, ketika suara dering ponsel mengusik tidurnya, seperti rengekan anak kecil. Anak kecil, ya? Sakuma ingat Miyoshi pernah membicarakan soal mengadopsi anak-anak sebagai pelengkap untuk meramaikan rumah kecil mereka. Sekarang, itu tidak penting lagi. Sakuma mengernyit melihat deretan nomor yang begitu dia kenal. Kaminaga.

Sakuma mengangkat telepon. Ia menggumam rendah, dengan suara parau sehabis bangun tidur. Tak perlu menunggu satu detik hingga Sakuma terlonjak kaget. Ia bangkit melompat dari ranjang. Ponsel yang didekatkan ke telinganya nyaris meluncur jatuh dari genggaman.

_“Kau ke mana saja, Sakuma-san?!”_

Teriakan Kaminaga di seberang telepon membuat kantuk Sakuma lenyap. Berita buruk itu bagai badai mengamuk yang menghantamkan martil bertalu-talu pada kepalanya. Kedua mata Sakuma membola. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

_“Miyoshi-mu hilang! Pesawat yang ditumpangi Miyoshi kecelakaan!!!”_

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakuma menyalakan televisi mini di nakas kamar. Tepat! _Breaking News_ yang kebetulan sedang tayang tengah menyiarkan kabar duka yang menerbitkan sesal Sakuma sebesar-besarnya.

Menyaksikan tayangan televisi itu, tubuh Sakuma sempoyongan. Sebuah nama yang teramat familier─nama yang menghantui pikirannya, dan selalu sanggup menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya─terpampang di layar televisi itu, kini telah tiada. Tubuh Sakuma limbung, jatuh menghantam kasur. Tidak mungkin! Bukan ini yang dia inginkan! Bukan maksudnya untuk membuang Miyoshi. Ia sama sekali tak berkehendak untuk kehilangan Miyoshi ... Tidak untuk kali ini, tidak pula selama-lamanya.

***

Sekarang, Sakuma telah kehilangan Miyoshi untuk selama-lamanya.

Cahaya dari luar jendela telah lenyap. Hari berganti menjadi malam. Sakuma masih termenung seorang diri, di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Makanan dalam piring belum terjamah sedikit pun. Tangannya meremas secarik kertas lusuh. Surat perpisahan. Sakuma sudah kenyang oleh pahitnya kebenaran yang baru terungkap melalui pesan terakhir Miyoshi itu.

Seandainya Sakuma tahu bahwa Miyoshi pun tak berniat memulai sandiwara _tikung-menikung_ ini, tentu ia akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga lidahnya, dan ia tak perlu berbuat kecerobohan lebih jauh, ataupun berprasangka buruk terhadap kejadian-kejadian remeh─seperti kedekatan Miyoshi dengan seorang kawan lama─yang hanya terbatas dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

Tetapi, apalah artinya berandai-andai? Ketika dusta berubah menjadi malapetaka ... suatu dusta yang kini Sakuma sesali, mengapa ia sampai sebodoh itu melancarkan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai pembalasan dendam ...

Sesungguhnya Sakuma tidak sedang menjalin pertunangan dengan siapapun. Jika ada yang ingin Sakuma sematkan cincin ke jari manisnya, maka itu adalah Miyoshi seorang.

Waktu itu, Sakuma hanya bersandiwara. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Miyoshi ketika ia (berpura-pura) mengaku telah bermain api di belakangnya, menjalin hubungan gelap, dan (secara dusta) memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ikatan mereka. Kala itu, Sakuma berharap sekali agar Miyoshi menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Ia ingin Miyoshi menyuarakan kesangsian atas lidah beracun Sakuma barusan, meminta Sakuma agar mengklarifikasi bahwa rencana pertunangan (palsu) itu dusta belaka.

Sakuma tak mengira tanggapan Miyoshi sama sekali berbeda dari yang dibayangkan. Miyoshi yang kemudian hanya mengucap selamat dengan nada pedih, bahwa ia turut bersuka-cita atas _pertunangan_ Sakuma.

Kepergian Miyoshi, dan punggung kecil yang berlalu menjauh dari hadapannya itu, menjadi tumpuan bagi tatapan Sakuma untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya ...

Siapa yang meninggalkan siapa? Dan siapa yang lebih layak disebut _pengkhianat_? Kiranya Sakuma tak butuh jawaban.

**Author's Note:**

> karena dulu saya penumpang kapal sakumiyo (sebetulnya sampai sekarang, mereka masih lah istimewa, sebagai kapal m/m pertama yang saya punya) tapi entah kenapa tiap mau nulis, susah dapat feel-nya :""  
> dan ini sebagai hadiah untuk teman yang dulu pernah menemani saya di sana <3 terima kasih untuk gambar-gambarnya, dan maaf kalau ini enggak ada rasa, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, sesuai prompt "kekecewaan-kemarahan-pengkhianatan," karena ini kali pertama saya bikin cerita bertema pertengkaran/pengkhianatan ...


End file.
